Branches to A Tree
by Illuminatedessence
Summary: Sakura Haruno has always been quiet, speculative. She has always been able to read people, very easily. Until Uchiha Sasuke comes along and decides to push the little cherry blossom to her limit. Read to find out more. first writing R&R Lemon Warning
1. Chapter 1

Branches to a Tree.

She sighed, sitting against the knobby stump, pink strands wafting in front of her view, slightly obscuring her vision. Though, there wasn't much need to see since she was off in her own world, wandering too deep in her own thoughts again. Sakura wasn't an ordinary girl, she was too observant for her own good. A flicker of emotion in someone's eyes, she would see it. The tightening in a muscle tendon, oh she would see it. She could detect when someone was lying, or when someone hid their true feelings. She stayed silent and observed it all. That is…Until he came.

She pressed further into the tree, feeling the decaying bark etch through the material of her clothing. A single Cherry Blossom petal drifted to her opened palms. She looked at the filmy coating that protected the delicate blossom petal and she let her eyes roam past, only to see _him_ staring at her. The new guy, the one kid she wasn't able to read. There was no flicker of emotion, a blank mask that caused her to frown. It wasn't normal, and it was infuriating. Her brows furrowed and her face creased slightly as she stared back. She wasn't exactly sure why he had been staring at her, but she wasn't intending to just look away or let the slow rising blush crawl up her features. He was quite handsome, really. Blackish blue Hair, spiked naturally to the back, and eyes that matched. She had glances of him earlier that day, but now she was much too far to see how dangerous his eyes looked. Indeed, his eyes and hair were an unnatural comparison to his skin. He wasn't deathly pale, but his skin was a creamy white, with just a tan-like tent to it. His clothes, another contradiction for his skin, all he wore was black and blue. Well, as far as she could tell anyway. He wore a black hoodie with a black muscle shirt underneath. His pants were black baggy jeans with blue chain links and his shoes were blue and black. She didn't know the brand, nor did she care. Her over speculating green eyes traveled back to his face, where he showed the first flicker of emotion. A smirk. Her brow twitched with annoyance and she stood up, still holding a small scowl. She flipped her pink locks, that fell just beneath her shoulder blades and brushed herself off. More petals fell around her, but she chose to ignore them. She cast her eyes back at the raven haired boy and started walking, her red knee length skirt swaying softly with the wind, her red and pink short sleeved top also ruffling a little with the wind. She continued walking toward him, and his smirk just widened, that is, until she passed him right up and just continued walking, not even casting a glance back.

He looked over at her, raising a brow in slight surprise. He had already become quite popular today, and he was sure she was going to be another fan girl. She truly had unusual pink hair, the shade that hair dye wasn't capable of just yet. Her eyes were a dazzling green, setting her off to look like candy, and her skin, was a milky rich color that reminded him of whipped cream. He had heard rumors, peculiar ones at that. Watching her, he saw where they came from, she was quiet and strange. Though, her speculating eyes were nothing like a stalker's eyes. They were curious, calm and gentle. Watching her hold those flower petals to her palm was so innocent looking. The thing that really surprised him, though, is how she completely rubbed him off, not saying a word, not raising a smile, like the six other girls that were currently swooning over him. Sighing, he straightened and stood up, not bothering to make conversation to the giggling freshman that passed by, giggling and waving. '_Hn..annoying.' _He thought, before shrugging his black and blue backpack over his shoulder.

"Hey FOREHEAD! Cha, can't you slow down, you know I can't run in this skirt!" A blonde haired, blue eyed mischievous looking girl said as she ran(more like waddled) through to the girl. _'She really is starting to get on my nerves.'__** 'Cha, she is a loudmouth pig, whatcha expect, eh?'**_ Her inner, replied.

"Yo, forehead…Stop daydreaming when I'm talking to you." She snapped, Which Sakura retorted to. "Ino-pig! Stop being so damned loud! I can barely hear with you yelling like that."

The blonde just frowned and rolled her eyes, then her face lit up again. Sakura almost immediately realizing what got her eyes to flicker the way they were.

"Omygooosh Sakura! The new-" Ino was interrupted by Sakura.

"Don't say it, Ino. He looks like a prude with a stick up his ass. I don't care if you think he's cute, you think the majority of the boys' population is cute." She finished, not realizing the said boy was listening only a couple lockers behind her. Ino seemed to notice and quickly disregarded her friend's behavior.

"Hunny, he isn't cute…he is **FINE!**" She clasped her hands together, tilting her head dreamily.

Sakura shook her head. "I think he looks like a malnourished vampire-and if you dare say _anything_ about those stupid vampire movies or how hot vampires are, I'm seriously going to push you into a crypt with one." She finished, turning on her heal to walk to her class, only to bump into none other than the malnourished vampire himself.

He snickered, looking down at her, watching her face muddle from confusion to surprise, then back to an annoyed scowl. Ino eeped and whispered into Sakura's ear, "Ohhh…yeah I think he heard you." She giggled at Sakura's scowl and quickly retreated from the close to fuming female.

"Hn…prude? Stick up my ass…malnourished _vampire_?", His deep voice dripping into her ear, making her flinch and shiver. She backed away slowly, simply nodding.

He raised a brow and then sighed, deciding to piss the clearly irritated pinkette off some more. "Coming from a girl that looks like she got a makeover from the clown academy, that's really hurtfull!" He let the last words dip, showing sarcasm.

She twitched, but turned. She wouldn't take the bait, she had no intentions of fighting him, and she knew that even if she tried, she wouldn't win. Though, she did let out two small quiet sentences, to let him know she hadn't brushed him off completely. "My hair is natural, and I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my looks. Your personality is easy to read, even if your face is not." Without further words, she walked off to her class, ignoring the, once again, surprised Uchiha Sasuke behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Branches to a Tree

(**A/N:** okay so I'm in IBCA right now, no surprise here. So I'm trying to find a pattern to update for you guys. Like I said, I'm kinda new to the whole writing for other people so don't judge too harsh. Lots of love!)

Sakura peeled the green quilted covers off of her form, stretching and blinking the sleep from her cloudy eyes._ 'Nnnn? What's today? Today…Friday right? Good, ready for the weekend.' _She smiled lazily.

'**Hey sleeping beauty, do you think you can get our lazy bum outta bed so we can go to school. People to do, places to see!' **

'_Idiot, its places to go people to see…hey wait a minute!'_

'**Hahaha, slow today, aren't you? Anyways, get up. We have to go to school, and see **_**you know whooo.'**_

Sakura frowned and rolled her eyes. She couldn't fathom how her inner had gotten interested with the new guy, even when she herself despised him. She was the same person as her inner, so it shouldn't make sense, should it? Split personalities are quite confusing. She shook her head and jumped from her bed. She twisted to her cabinets, the dark wood shining from the glossy polish her mother always made her dust with. She pulled the drawer open and pulled out the attire she was going to wear. She folded a red shirt embroidered with cherry blossom petals over her black and red skirt. Next she grabbed herself a silk lace pink bra and a matching bra. She took her time shimmying out of her oversized Tee and boxer panties before closing the door and locking it. She stepped into the shower and turned the handles to her favorite setting.

She sunk to the bottom of the shower, letting the water hit her, steam almost clogging her breath as she watched the pinkish red splotches envelop her skin from the hot water. She sighed with contentment and pulled the loufa from its place. Pouring the vanilla and cherry blossom scented body wash over it before scrubbing her skin, she turned the hot water even hotter. Sakura loved the feel of the cold and hot contradictions against her skin, and soon she poured the matching scented shampoo on her hair and scalp. She did the same with the conditioner.

Sakura stepped off the bus and surveyed, looking for the two blondes. She quickly spotted Ino-pig talking to the Sasuke. Well, more like her talking to him and him ignoring her. Then she spotted Naruto-baka sitting next to Sasuke, stuffing his face with ramen he brought from his house. She sighed and decided to talk to them later, before walking the opposite way. She walked inside the immensely large building and headed all the way down towards the other end of the beige painted hall. She was so busy reading the numbers of each locker, she failed to notice Sasuke walking a few paces behind her. He had gotten bored with her friends incessant chattering and decided to follow her when she walked into the building. She stopped at her locker and started to undo the dented lock. (A/N: the locks usually get thrown around by the students through the years, and teachers failed to upgrade.) She popped it open and let the locker swing open to reveal her cluttered mess.

"You really need to clean your locker. Rats might mistake it for a new nest." Sasuke drawled, whilst smirking at her, causing her to start.

"You should mind your own business Uchiha." She mumbled. Sasuke frowned at the use of his last name, making her inwardly happy at seeing another emotion from him.

"Well since we are at a last name basis, _Haruno_, then perhaps you could tell me what your problem is?"

"There's no problem, just that I don't like you is all." She smiled sweetly and turned to walk off. Without noticing that the Uchiha had stayed at her locker, slipping something in to the still opened locker, then closing it and walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

Branches to a Tree

(**A/N:** Okay so I almost forgot the whole Disclaimer thing..so you guys realize I'm not stealing Naruto right? Well I would hope so, but just in case...I don't own Naruto.)

**Three and a half months Later.**

Sakura pretended to listen to Ino's incessant chatter while staring off into space, thinking about how much she hated Sasuke Uchiha. In the short time he had been at her school he had managed to make almost every one of his fan girls despise her, and the consequence to her snarky remarks to him ended up with him pranking her. She came back Monday morning, over three months ago to find a piece of paper in her locker with a number. She called it only to hear a girl moaning his name like a mantra, hearing what she supposed was him grunting and laughing. She shivered and shook her head to get the memory away.

"…and she said-Hey! Are you even listening?" Ino pouted irritably.

"Hm? What-oh," she paused, blinking, "sorry, I'm a little out of it today."

Ino nodded, instantly forgiving her. At the sound of loud laughter and giggles they both turned their heads. What they saw was completely unexpected. A girl was sprawled on the ground, wincing while one of Sasuke's fan girls standing over her with a dirty smirk. The fan girl was known as Karin, the sluttiest girl in the school, while beneath her was the shiest girl in the school, Hinata. Sasuke stood idly by, watching without even a hint of interest, that is, until a certain pink haired girl.

"Are you okay Hinata? What happened?" Sakura said as she helped Hinata up.

"F-fine, S-Sakura..I w-wasn't-t pay-ying at-attention, K-karin's f-foot h-hit m-mine." She stuttered helplessly.

After helping Hinata sit down, Sakura walked up to a sneering Karin and raised her brow. "Do you have a reason to be tripping defenseless girls?"

"The bitch had it coming, she was trying to chit-chat with people way above her."

Sakura smirked, "I wasn't aware whores were _above_ sweet and innocent girls."

Karin stared open-mouthed while Sasuke smirked from behind them. Sakura took this moment to turn and walk off, back to Hinata. For the rest of the day the whole group of fan girls gave Sakura glares, while their person of interest watched her laugh and brush the annoying girls off. The last class Sakura attended was done, leaving her with her free hour before she went home. Coincidentally, it was also Sasuke's last hour, and the only hour he was free of his agitating fans.

He spotted her at her usual spot, under the lone sakura tree near the rest grounds. She was observing people as always, watching their emotions, watching contently from afar. He rolled his shoulder absentmindedly, straightening out his shirt before strolling over into her line of view. What he noticed, her face twisted into a grimace as she saw him. He wondered if she hated him that much, surely he hadn't done anything too bad to her. He stopped approximately three steps in front of her, and she looked up at him, as well as he looked down at her. They took this time to see what the other was wearing.

She wore a soft green blouse that matched her sea foam eyes, while she wore a pink ruffled skirt that was only a couple inches above the knee. The skirt matched her bubblegum hair, causing a contradicting effect. While he wore a _System of the Down_ tee that was black with the bold band letters blaring red in the front, while he wore usual black pants with blue chains. His obsidian orbs traveled down her form and back up again before he sat down, looking over at her.

"Why'd you do that, saving that chick?" He asked, breaking the tense silence between them.

She frowned at his question, "Why shouldn't I, no one else was doing anything and it was only right."

"Hn..that was quiet clever," he paused, saw her confused look and continued," what you said to Kerry..er..Karin." He shrugged, not caring if he got the name right.

Sakura flashed him a smile and giggled for the first time, well at least for him. "Well she had it coming, Hinata shouldn't be pushed around like that, the poor girl is just so shy and it just isn't right for a girl like Karin to do that to her. Honestly, I don't see how you put up with all of those girls following you."

"I don't either; they are always getting on my last nerve, more than Naruto." He smirked, thinking of the knuckle head.

She nodded, and then turned to him, crossing her arms. "That was a dirty trick you pulled, giving me a number in my locker and then calling it only to hear a girl..well..you know.." She muttered, pink tint lighting up her cheeks at the last part.

His brows rose past his hairline. "Tch. You can't even say it? She was getting fucked, yes and I didn't think you'd actually call the number. You can't really blame me for it; the phone was accidentally answered when she," he smirked, seeing her blush again," landed on it."

"You are such a man whore." She rolled her eyes, scrunching her nose. He smirked again. "Am I?"

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say you're a player."

"Hn."

She smiled, relaxing and sitting back against the tree trunk, looking up at the bare branches.

"I'll be glad when she blooms again."

He turned his head towards her, his brows knitting for a second. "I haven't seen it bloom."

She scoffed," It bloomed the first day you were here, dummy."

His smirk widened, almost close enough to be called a smile. Well, almost. "I wasn't paying attention to the plants. Oh, and who says dummy in the eleventh grade?"

She smiled again," I do, and you should be more observant."

"You should be less observant." He watched her eyes widen. "Yeah, I've seen you watching people when you didn't think they'd notice, and I may be harder to read than you think Sa-ku-ra."

She continued to stare at him wide eyed, speechless, causing him to chuckle. The bell rang, signaling the end of school, snapping her out of her daze. They both stood up and he slipped his hand to her cheek, brushing a pink lock out of her face. His proximity almost overwhelming her when he bent closer. He let his lips brush past her cheek and to her ear, causing her to shiver.

He whispered, "See you around, pinky." Then he stepped back and turned, jamming his hands into his pockets as he walked off, leaving a blushing pinkett behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Branches to a Tree

(**A/N: **I know you guys are super excited to the next chapter and I just want to say that this story is rated M for a reason, so those who are a little queasy with lemons don't continue reading this story. There isn't a lemon in this chapter but in future chapters there will be, but there is heavy citrus so you are warned! Oh and a little fluff.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor any the characters. Though, if I did, I would make sure Sasuke wasn't such a SOB.

In the little time that they spent together, they had ended up becoming pretty good friends. After that day beside the Sakura tree, she had ended up messaging him, giving him a piece of her mind. What was he _thinking_ when he called her pinky. No one ever dared calling her that. To her, that meant war.

To: Sasuke

Did you really just call me pinky?

From: Sakura

She didn't even have time to put her phone back into her pocket before the Samsung started buzzing its reply.

To: Sakura

Yeah, what's the problem pinky?

From: Sasuke

She looked at the offending message and typed back quickly.

To: Sasuke

I'll get you back for that, emo vampire.

From: Sakura

Sasuke smirked and typed back, sitting at his desk boredly.

To: Sakura

Hn. We'll see.

From: Sasuke

The next day things were normal, as normal as high school could be, anyway. He smirked at her when she passed by, and she glared at him, unaffected by his banter. At lunch, she went to sit with Ino and the others, finding that Ino's new boyfriend was Shikamaru. This seemed quite strange to her considering their opposite personalities. He seemed so lazy and bored while his girlfriend was upbeat and always doing something that made him grumble about 'troublesome women' as he called it. She let her thoughts wonder, glad that her friend had someone else to chatter to than her.

'_I can't wait to go shopping this evening; it's about time I get to go shopping!'_ She nodded in agreement and sat up, automatically knowing the bell was about to ring, a self-timed alarm in her head from the past years of hearing it. As the bell rang, she grabbed her books and walked toward her class.

When she made it home, she immediately went and changed before asking her mother for money and running out the door. She jumped into the dark blue sedan and clipped her seatbelt before driving off into town.

The town was fairly large and was supplied with all types of strange shops. After having her fill of new clothes, Sakura walked by a store that seemed strangely suspicious. It had tinted windows and the sign said _**Secret's Desire.**_ Not only that, but a few guys a little older than her walked out with goofy looks on their faces and bags that almost tore open from the strain of what looked like…magazines? Then a girl walked out with wide eyes and a slight pink tint to her cheeks. Oh she HAD to check this out.

'_**Cha, you're as curious as me. Eh? Let's check it ouuut!**_

Sakura silently agreed and pulled the bar of the door to let her in. Once she was inside, her eyes stung from the lack of moisture. She had forgotten to blink in the midst of her shock and squeezed her eyes shut a moment.

Everything in this store spoke of sex. There were clothes, or scantly pieces of cloth hanging from hangers as well as strange looking objects on the shelves. Another section of the store consisted of porn magazines in all sizes. This was a sex shop? Embarrassed, Sakura contemplated turning around and walking out before something caught her attention. It was a box with a vibrator inside. It looked so small, consisting of a small pink ball looking object and a wireless remote of the same color. The notches of the rectangular remote were numbered one to five.

Sakura bit her lip and looked around franticly. She grabbed the box and walked up to the clerk, a woman who looked about thirty. She had blonde hair and orange-brown eyes. Her bosoms looked painfully big and her waist fragile and small. She wore a green and black jacket, covering up any other clothing she might be wearing.

Sakura purchased the item of interest while keeping her eyes to her feet. The woman shifted her ruby lipstick coated lips into a sly smile.

"Enjoy your purchase." Her sultry voice purred with a laugh.

Sakura rushed out the store with the bag, looking around to make sure no one saw her, before making her way to her car.

The next day at school, Sakura walked around with a small smile. She was very content with her new toy and was wearing it at the moment. It was turned to the second notch and was utterly delightful despite the embarrassing prospect of being a hentai. She was wearing a white button up blouse and regular blue jeans while the controller was home to her front left pocket.

Throughout the day she turned it on different levels, feeling completely dirty for doing this at school, let alone at all! It was great until lunch, when she was bumped while putting the unnoticeable controller back into her pocket. She didn't see the offender; she was far too busy trying to find the small object she'd lost. Someone must've kicked it away because she couldn't find it anywhere.

She sighed deflated, deciding to take the small ball out when she got home. One day and already she had lost it. She just hoped that no one else noticed the controller or pressed the notch further up. Her speculative eyes failed to see the Uchiha watching her, having a group of girls in the way from her view.

Sasuke had seen the whole thing and wondered at what she had lost. He stood up and stepped to where she had been a few minutes before. He spotted a small object of pink half hidden behind a stool leg. He looked at it a few seconds before a evil smirk made its way across his face.

This was priceless…

Sakura ran to seventh hour, pushing open the door and trying to quietly scramble to her seat, Mr. Hatake not so much as looking up from his…book. She sighed and started to lay her head down, but jerked upright, clamping her legs together when she felt white hot pleasure shoot through her abdomen.

'_Oh God…ohh…Goood.' _She shivered as she felt the pleasure roll through her in waves.

Someone had found her remote and must have been turning it up to see what it did. She bit her lip and squirmed slightly while trying to hold back a whimper. She looked around the room with half lidded eyes to see if anyone in here had her toy remote. One quick sweep and she noticed _him_ of all people, staring at her with a wide smirk. His eyes were dancing with mischief and he pulled his hand out from under his table-desk to show her what he had.

_'Damn him! Damn him to-ooooohhh!'_ She nearly cried out, clamping her eyes shut and biting into her lip so hard that she tasted blood. Immediately, she raised her hand and asked her teacher to let her go to the restroom in which she practically ran out of the room when he nodded.

She had slid her pants down and proceeded to pull her panties down when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Who knew that a girl like _you_ would use a thing like _this_?" He said, the hot amusement clear in his voice.

He was right outside her stall now and the notch turned up to the fifth level. The highest level. She cried out, gasping and moaning at the wonderfully sinful sensation.

"Sa…suke….Y-you…need to…st-aahhp!" She cried out brokenly, seeing the erotic sight of her juices trickling down her thighs. Her voice rose an octave when she moaned the last part.

"Why? You seem to be enjoying it to me."

She didn't answer, instead deciding to keep the vibrator in and take the remote, knowing she had no place to put the vibrator ball if she did pull it out. She really didn't want him to see the juice covered toy. So instead, she pulled her pants up, hoping she wouldn't soak them. She jerked the stall open and made a grab for him, reaching out for the pink controller.

His smirk widened and he pushed her against the wall, making her cry out again. Her knees threatened to buckle from the pleasure burning through her abdomen. She had to make him stop, but one look up at him melted her resolve and she moaned. He smiled now, his breath hot against her face, fanning it.

"What's wrong Sa-ku-ra? Having trouble concentrating?" He rolled his hips against her, making her close her eyes and slump slightly.

She couldn't take it. It was too much, too good. She couldn't even manage words anymore. What was she going to do?

(**A/N: **Okay so I have a cliffy here….my perverted mind is great isn't it? Hehehehe…Review please!)


	5. Author's Note

Okay People, I know you are probably more than a little peeved that I haven't written anything in a while but I have been really busy and stuff. I will write again soon so not to worry!

~ViperspurpleKiss~


	6. Chapter 5

(**A/N:** Okay, so I know people have been waiting for me to update. Glad to know I'm appreciated, haha. Alright, so one with the chapter!)

What was she going to do? Sakura was pinned between a rock and a hard place. By a hard place, she meant Sasuke's, quite literally. He was taunting her, driving her mad with his teasing thrusts and she thought it cruel for him to do this to her. She was about to lose it when he stopped. He stepped back and eyed her disheveled form. She had indeed dampened her pants, but from the natural dark color of them, you couldn't even tell. He leaned against the back of the ugly beige colored stall and snickered.

"I think I'll keep this," He threw the controller up and then caught it," so you won't lose it. We wouldn't want that, would we? What would have happened if someone less generous would have found it, hmm?"

Sakura only whimpered. Her legs were shaking, as well as her hands. He was a complete, pompous ass! She voiced her thoughts and he chuckled darkly.

"Would you rather I turned this in…or given this to another? Perhaps you'd like it if I gave it to that Inuzuka kid. He's a _dog,_ when it comes to these things from what I hear." He raised a brow when she shook her head franticly. "Good. Oh, when you get home, don't take that out, because if I learn that you did..Not only will I give this thing a little display, I'll also make sure that everyone knows about your little.." He trailed off, turning the switch to different levels.

Sakura cried out and sunk to the floor. "Here I thought you weren't half as bad as my first impression…but I..naah..Guess I was …ooooh!..Wrong after..ah-all."

Sasuke pushed off the stall and kneeled down in front of her. "C'mon Sakura, I'm not that bad..I just can't help teasing you." He smirked and moved away from her. He swept his hands through his bangs as he straightened himself and started towards the door. He glanced over his shoulder," See you around Pinky." The amusement was evident in his voice.

That night, Sakura had to suppress moans, both from the erotic dreams and the constant heat from her abdomen. Sasuke was making damn sure to torture her and he was doing an excruciatingly good job. The next day she had the same problem, school was hell. He watched her as he tortured her, but this time he didn't approach her. She was afraid, by the end of the day she would have to result in pleasuring herself. Even then, she knew it wouldn't satiate her throbbing _need._

It was sixth period that disaster struck. Her teacher had assigned her to be partners with Sasuke for a science project. He slipped into the seat beside her, only sparing her a sideways glance. She did however, feel his hand ghost over her thigh. She was seriously regretting wearing a skirt by this point. She felt the vibrator do its job between her legs and she suppressed a moan.

He watched her from his peripheral vision and felt a certain part of him twitch in need. He wasn't just torturing her, he was torturing himself. He would never let her know that, though. He pressed his fingers to her damp, lacy underwear and smirked when she tensed. He wouldn't deny her, and himself, much longer. He scribbled a note on a piece of paper and slipped it to her while they worked.

Sakura looked at the note as if it were dangerous, before cautiously reading it.

_I'm driving you to your house. Make sure not to be late or I'll come get you and we can do this the hard way._

He gave a pointed flick on her moist, cotton covered flesh. She made a hardly audible noise that sounded like a choked whimper. She knew that he wasn't lying, and for the rest of the hour he made a point to tease her with his fingers under the partnered desk.

She left the class; pretty sure she had a small stream dripping out from under her skirt.

Seventh hour flew by and she found herself walking to his black corvette. The car easily made all the others look ratty. She wasn't used to being near such an expensive thing and it made her stomach churn nervously. She always took the bus or rode with Ino-pig, never with anyone else. Then she spotted trouble that was dressed slutty and had frizzy, red hair.

Karin raised an eyebrow and regarded Sakura with a look of disgust. "What is trailer trash doing here? Go back to where you came from."

Sakura balled her fist and raised it to punch Karin, but her wrist was caught by a hand. Sasuke pulled her against his chest and steered her to his passenger side. Once she was seated he pushed past Karin and slipped into his seat. He pulled out and started driving.

"Um…this isn't the way to my house." Sakura said; confusion and worry evident on her features.

"I'm sure your parents won't mind you being gone a little while longer." He said, pulling into his circle drive. A mansion lay in front of her and she looked up in awe. It was a three story stone mansion with columns to the front entrance. Sasuke didn't give her time to linger and he pulled her into the house.

She barely had time to look at the interior before Sasuke pulled her into a hall and pushed her into a room. She could only assume it was his. The room was plain with white walls that gave way to a navy blue carpet. There was a desk with a black laptop and lamp. His bed was the same color as his carpet.

Sakura turned around and squeaked when Sasuke started advancing on her. The proximity was unnerving and Sakura moved back in surprise. In a flash she was pinned to the bed with Sasuke trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down the column of her neck. She whimpered and wiggled under him, feeling the vibrator start up again. He threw the controller behind him and started undoing her shirt. Sakura wouldn't stop him this time, she needed his touch and her own fingers wouldn't cut it. She didn't know his reasoning behind this but she just hoped it didn't hurt her. For now, she would let him put an end to the torture he had been putting her through.

_Lemon next chapter, I promise…I just love teasing you! Okay so don't be mad, I'll update soon. _

~PurplevipersKiss~


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N: **Alright, I know you guys have been getting antsy because I've been teasing around with the lemon. Mind you, this is my second lemon so again, don't be too harsh. Anyways…on with the smut=^.,.^= **)**

The kisses were getting hotter, her core wetter and the pleasure continually building in the pit of her stomach. Sakura felt his hands work her over, touching and caressing skin that normally didn't get any attention. Sasuke's hands set her on fire, she couldn't believe how good it felt to let him touch and feel her.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" He asked teasingly. His voice had lowered a couple octaves and sounded dark, almost menacing.

He didn't even giver her time to reply, having shoved his tongue into her mouth, wrapping it around hers and dancing with it. She moaned against his lips and started tugging at his shirt. He helped, lifting for a moment as she discarded it, before sinking down on her. With one swift tug, her shorts were gone and she was left in only a flimsy bra and blue laced panties, a small bow adorning the front. He hummed is approval and stood. Sakura watched as he rid himself of his pants. At that moment she just couldn't help shivering. Good Kami, she loved the sight of him in his boxers while his pants were slipping down.

Inner Sakura squealed and purred. **"Cha! Look at those abs..pecks..Dip him in chocolate and lick him up."**

She sighed contently, ogling him freely. Sasuke only smirked, a brow quirking. Sakura licked her lips and waited for him to come forward. His smirk widened, noting her change in personality when she was aroused. He stepped between her legs and she slowly pulled his boxers down, taking her time to kiss and the chiseled muscles in front of her. While she worked her mouth on his torso, he undid the clasp of her bra, letting her mounds lose. To him, they were just right, tantalizing his eyes. He felt himself salivate and pushed Sakura back against the bed to get a better view.

Sakura felt him push her back and looked up at him. His eyes were clouded and hazy. Despite the onyx color, she could still tell he held desire. Sasuke was staring straight at her breasts. She was flushed and the pink glow reached all the way down to her pert mounds. Sasuke dived in then, taking the soft nub of flesh into his hungry mouth. He suckled her left breast, kneading the neglected one with his hands, pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Sakura whimpered, feeling him heighten her senses ten times more. Not only that, but she could feel his length against her thigh. She bucked her hips desperately and let out a whine. Sasuke finally ceased his ministrations on her breast and slid his hands down her sides. She squirmed and giggled. He made a mental note that she was ticklish, before hooking his fingers into her panties. He pulled them down and off, holding them up.

"Look how wet you are." He chuckled darkly, watching her eyes widen and the pink tinge on her cheeks, spread. He watched her as he took the crotch of her panties and sucked her musky arousal heavy on his tongue. He pulled the panties away from his mouth before looking down at her center. She was clean shaved and glistening.

Sakura arched involuntarily when she felt him skim a finger across her slick core. He brought the finger to his mouth, cleaning it, before pressing the appendage back at her opening. She expected him to rub her again, instead he plunged his finger inside her and she gasped. She let a little 'Ah!' escape from her lips before slipping back against the sheets. He worked his finger into her, watching her writhe in pleasure. Finding her lubricated enough to handle him, he pulled his finger out, cleaning it off again with his hungry mouth.

"Hmm, Sakura, you taste delicious. I never thought of myself as a sweets person, but I think you are an exception." He crawled over her, pushing his tongue into her mouth again, letting her taste herself.

She whimpered, bucking her hips again, and he took notice. Positioning himself, he looked up at her and pressed his forehead against her. He pushed his hips forward, dipping them into her and he watched her eyes clench and her mouth open in a silent moan. The shadows contrasting vastly with her creamy skin tone. Her lips were swollen from his rough kisses and he took the time to suck and lick at them. At that moment, he thrust again, his hips pulling back before thrusting forward. He kept a steady pace, savoring the feeling of her around him, and hell did it feel good.

Sakura opened her eyes, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck as he thrust in and out of her. She felt the coil in her abdomen twist and wind and she bucked. "F-faster, please." She whimpered and he complied.

After a few minutes the pace just wasn't enough, it wasn't deep enough, fast enough or hard enough for either of them. They started working franticly, Sasuke lifting up a little and caging her head in between his arms as he thrust harder. She continued pleading, begging him for more. He was almost there, but he knew he had to hold out until she reached bliss first. He slipped one of his hands between them, pressing against her clit. That's when Sakura lost it. She was writhing, shaking her head and arching her back. She pressed against Sasuke's chest and the combined sensations of her breasts rubbing against him and the clenching, rippling and milking against his cock was too much. He grit his teeth and thrust one last time, filling her up with his milky essence. Instead of pulling out he turned them so he was laying on his side, pulling her against him.

She felt her breathing even out and she looked up at him. He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. She snuggled into the crook of his neck and relaxed, feeling his fingers swirl little patterns on the small of her back. His other arm slipped over his eyes, shielding him from any light. Sakura listened to his breathing slow and smiled. He was falling asleep. It felt so nice against him. She was a bit sticky against him from the drying sweat, but it felt nice all the same.

She felt fuzzy and warm and ignored the little voice telling her she should at least call her mom to tell her where she was. With a small yawn, Sakura closed her eyes, breathing in Sasuke's scent. He smelled like axe deodorant and himself, with a lingering musk from the sweat and result of their activities. She found that she quite liked it. With that last thought, she fell asleep against his chest, her head, tucked neatly under his chin.

The sad thing is, they both didn't realize they hadn't locked the door, and Sasuke's friend was prone to barging in…


	8. Chapter 8

** (A/N:** So I've been busy..not really, just lazy. I've also had a little lost motivation, but this summer has been so fucking boring that I had no choice but to start writing again. Sorta like forced motivation. Anyways, hope you like it, this is the last chapter. It's probably short but fuck it.**)**

I don't own the characters, because if I did..you know Sasuke would be less of a prick.

The sheets were tousled and tangled against limbs, the covered heads of the couple leading to the rising and falling chests clothed by a simple cover. It was surprising to say the least, that neither heard the thumping of footsteps, or the breaking of a plate and beeping of the microwave. Then the loudmouth screaming for Sasuke to get the broom should surely have awoken one of them. Maybe it was the rough night, or how content they were in each others' arms that blocked the noise from their peaceful sleep.

Naruto had run out of patience, as he often did when he was waiting for Sasuke to get his lazy ass up. So Naruto did what he would do every other time, he ran into the room ready to flip Sasuke out of the head for the normal fight they would have. He didn't expect a pink haired girl to be lying in his arms, wrapped like a present. Naruto's eyes practically bugged out of his head and his mouth opened, but no sound came out. At this point, Sasuke had finally awoken, only to grab a pillow, throw it at Naruto's head and turn a little, tucking his head in the crook of Sakura's neck.

Sakura blinked, her blurry eyes making out the form of a blond idiot interrupting her sleep. She felt warm and nuzzled further against the source. She also felt delightfully sore.

"Wha-What the _hell_," Naruto screeched. The natural response from both parties in the bed was a groan and a 'Stop being so loud!'

Finally after a bit of stretching and sighing, Sakura sat up, causing a grunt of annoyance from Sasuke, who sat up and slipped an arm around her to pull her against him. Only then did she realize that she was completely unclothed in Sasuke's bed with Naruto ogling them.

"**Naruto! **Get the _fuck_ out!" Sakura yelled, using Sasuke as a shield to hide her chest from sight.

Needless to say, Naruto did not expect to see that, but it wasn't too surprising, with the way Sasuke had been undressing her with his eyes the past few days. At least now, Naruto had something to tease Sasuke and Sakura about.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>


End file.
